Stability
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Alvin introduces his boyfriend to his family. One-shot with a sucky summary


Stability

* * *

Hey guys

I'm suffering severe writer's bock, anyway I've been reading a lot and come up with a new OC

I know you guy much bitch at me so I say bring it on

Rated M - Obvious Yaoi coupling, Sex and Swearing

* * *

Chapter 1

Alvin passed his father, giving a curt smile but said nothing. He saw Dave was on the phone, it looked important so Alvin didn't want to interrupt too much. He simply said that he was going out and would be back by six. Dave simply nodded and smiled, waiting for his eldest son to leave before resuming his phone call.

To Dave it felt like it was taking ages for Alvin to leave. He let out a small sigh when Alvin shut the front door behind him, Simon heading out the door a few minutes after him. Dave had asked Simon to trail him to make sure he stayed out of trouble. So far nothing to report, that made both of them nervous.

"I'm worried about him Sam, he seems distant. He goes out during the day and comes back when he says he's coming home. He's even started to behave in school and picking up his grades" Dave said into the phone, on the other end was Sam. a counsellor and one of Dave's old college buddies

"I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth if I were you but it sounds like things are becoming more stable in your household. From what you told me it would seem that Alvin has found a positive influence in his life" Sam replied

"I know but he seems to also be nervous around me and Simon, I just don't like him keeping secrets from me especially if it's helping him"

"Do you want me to have a talk with him" Sam offered

"If you wouldn't mind"

"I'll be over at Six thirty" Sam said before hanging up

* * *

Meanwhile with Alvin [Alvin's P.O.V]

I walked along the footpath, whistling excitedly but I couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was following me. I spun around quickly, in time to spot Simon diving into the bushes. I chuckled to myself, shaking his head at my brother's antics

"Come out Simon, I know you're following me" I said, shoving my hands into my red jacket

Simon emerged from the bushes, pulling twigs from his fur and jumper. He narrowed his eyes at me as he cleaned his glasses with the bottom of his jumper

"Why were you following me Simon?" I ask, waiting for a response

"I was told to watch you, to make sure you don't get into trouble" he said with a deep sigh

"Of course, Dave still doesn't trust me" I said with a chuckle "Why don't ya join me Si"

He looked at me stunned, then with a cautious look. I couldn't help but chuckle, putting my arm around him

"I promise that I'll explain everything, Trust me" He narrowed his eyes at my last words but went with it

We arrived at a small coffee shop, it had a green exterior with glass doors and metallic window panes. I opened the glass door, catch sight of a familiar red head who was twitching nervously. He smiled when he saw me but his expression changed almost instantly as we approached

"Hey Twitchy" I said cheerfully as I approached the table

"H...Hey, Wh...Wh...Who's that Al" he asked with a nervous stutter

"This is my brother, Simon" he replied with a smile at the twitchy boy

"F...Fuck, this is happening so fast" he said in a nervous outburst

"Shh calm down, everything is ok" I said, trying to sooth him

"Simon, this is my boyfriend Remmie" I said, putting my arm the twitchy boy who was now clinging to me

"Boyfriend?" His eyes went wide, he looked genuinely stunned

"Yeah, we've been dating for nearly Two months" Simon stood there with his mouth gaping

"Close your mouth, you're letting flies in" I said

Simon shut his mouth, glancing over to Remmie with still a surprised look. I couldn't help but chuckle at my boyfriend who was twitching still

"Hey how about I get you so coffee Small Fry" I said as I stroked his back gently, chuckling at his attempted glare

I saw Simon smiles sweetly, probably watching the interaction between us

"Stay here while I get you coffee, Simon do you want anything" I ask, looking to Simon who nodded

I wandered over to the barista, I'd frequented the coffee shop enough to have a good rapport with him

"Hey Jamie, three of the usual" I said, pulling out my wallet

"Who's the guy hanging with Remmie" he asked as he made our coffee

"That's my brother" I responded

"Ooh meeting the family, things must be getting serious" He said as he nudged me, handing me the coffees

I paid him and wandered over to Remmie and Simon, catching the Simon's question

"How did you meet Alvin?" he asked, I chuckled

"He stole my coffee" I interrupted, placing the hot beverage in front of my nervous boyfriend and handed Simon his

"It was an accident, I thought it was mine" he muttered

"Well I will say that it was pretty much love at first sight" I kissed him lovingly on the forehead

"Hey Remmie, how would you like to come to my place for dinner" I ask

"R...R... Really" he asked with a nervous twitch, nearly spilling his coffee

"Yeah, I'd love for you to meet my family" I got a shy smile from him which I took as a yes

We sat there talking, Simon seemed to like Remmie

* * *

A few hours later

We walked through the door, Remmie hid behind me nervously but listened to our animated argument

"For the last Simon, that was an accident. I mean I hadn't expected us to get locked in the theme park and chased by Frankenstein"

"If you hadn't got us lost then wouldn't have ended up in that..."

"Fellas?" Dave said, cutting of Simon

"Hey Dave, I have something to tell but for now I'd like you to meet Remmie" I said, putting my arm around the twitchy boy

"I'm Dave, Pleasure to meet you" Dave said politely

"N...N...Nice to meet you T...T...Too sir" he said with a nervous twitch

"Dinner will be read in twenty minutes" Dave said as we headed upstairs

Simon went off to him room and I introduced him to Theodore before we ended up in my room. He stopped twitching when we were alone, he sat on my bed

"Wow this is your room?" he asked, I simply nodded

I sat on the bed with him, kissing him seductively. I felt him go hard almost immediately, making me smile and him blush. I sucked on his neck, using a spot that was hidden by his shirt. A soft moan escaped him as he ran his hand up my shirt. I moved my right hand to his zipper, pulling it down slowly. It drove him crazy. I smiled when I saw he wasn't wearing any underwear

I smiled up at him, gesturing down at his cock as if asking him if he wanted me to continue. he nodded as his breath hitched

I pulled his cock through the zipper hole, running my tongue down the length of his cock. I made him wriggle as I gently sucked his balls

"Ngh" he let out in a soft cry

I took his cock in to his mouth, my left hand now undoing my own pants. I slowly sucked him while I jerked myself off, the various moans indicating he was loving it. I kept sucking him off for a few minutes but stopped when his body tensed up. I slipped my mouth off his cock, standing from the bed. I pushed my pants from my waist, Stepping out of them when they reached my ankles.

"A...Are you sure this I a good idea?" he asked

"Shut up and fuck me"

I straddled his waist, feeling his cock poking out my entrance. I winced a little as I slid down on him. I let out a moan, moving up and down on his cock. His hands guided me up and down, giving me enough freedom to ride him hard and fast. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. I locked my lips with his, getting in a heated kiss.

I suddenly felt my body tense, shooting my hot load on to his chest. Luckily his shirt had been removed at some point. I felt his hot seed fill me, using my muscle to milk his cock of his hot cum

"That was amazing" he said without stuttering, surprisingly

"Hey Alvin, do you wanna practice some soccer drills..." I heard Eleanor's voice as she entered my room, the sudden silence thick with awkwardness

"Uh Hi Ellie" I was bright red from both Sex and blushing at fact Eleanor had caught us

"Hi" she squeaked

"This is my boyfriend Remmie" I pointed to the boy under me

"I should probably leave" she said as turning tail and ran

I pulled myself off of Remmie, his cock having gone flaccid and slipped out

"We should probably get cleaned up for dinner" I suggested, getting a nod in response

* * *

A couple minutes later

We were just getting dressed once we got the call for dinner, we quickly through on our clothes. We headed downstairs to see everyone at the dinner table, some already eating but some waiting for us. I looked at tweek, mouthing are you ready to him. He gave a curt nod so I cleared my throat to catch everyone's attention

"I'm sorry to interrupt dinner but I have an announcement" I said, catching sight of Eleanor who was blushing beet red

"What is it Alvin" Dave asked, putting down his fork. Taking a sip of his drink

"I'm gay and Remmie is my boyfriend" I said proudly

Dave coughed, nearly choking on what he was drinking. Jeannette, Brittany and Theodore looked stunned, Eleanor simply blushed more and Simon gave an approving nod

"Congratulations Alvin" I narrowed my eyes at the man, hiding Remmie behind me protectively

"Alvin, this is a college buddy of mine. Sam this is Alvin, my eldest son" Dave said as he cleared his throat

"Dave has said a lot about you, he is proud of you" Sam said with a genuine smile, allowing me to relax

"Uhm well let's eat before gnomes steal our food"

"What?!" Remmie said, pulling out his hair. I had forgotten about his fear of gnomes

"Hey Twitch calm down, I was kidding about the gnomes" I said, soothing my boyfriend

I got many confused looks that night about Remmie's odd behaviour but honestly wouldn't change a thing about him

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you liked it

Anyway hope you enjoyed it

Sorry it's so short

Don't forget to review


End file.
